


once in a blue moon

by lipgloss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, blowjob, mermaid!kenma, surfer!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipgloss/pseuds/lipgloss
Summary: kenma can only walk on land every full moon and he is determined to make every second worth it





	once in a blue moon

kenma watches in silent awe when hinata breathes in reckless fire all but spilling into his vein, cursory heat stretches and twists and twists until solar flares explode against light brown irises framed by a mop of messy orange curls; bright against equally bright and hinata should be no less than blinding. kenma can taste the radiance pressing against him and there’s an itch at the tip of kenma’s slim, tapered fingers to raise them over his eyes and cowers away like what he is used to but he didn’t. his feet is planted firm to the ground - an odd concept when he felt so swept, floating into a dark space so starkly different from the depth of ocean he grows up in - feels it to be a waste to miss even the slightest flicker of hinata’s callused fingers against him when he had waited for so long.

he can feel himself flush under hinata’s indiscriminate gaze and whispery caresses, fiery tendrils in them creeping up from the trails hinata left in his wake. there’s warmth from soft press of hinata’s palm and it lingers into a resonance within kenma and his cool skin - body temperature regulated a different way than this sunny enigma with bouncing curls perched between his legs - stings when prickled by an honest want woken up deep within him. kenma is infected and it didn’t matter someone could see them now if they look hard enough into the night, two disfigured shadows against limestone along the coastline, kenma really had it bad. he attempts to be quiet, has crescent teeth mark burning against pale skin dotted with water beads that hasn’t dried under the sun nor against hinata. it’s a harmonious contrast to hinata who is one shade tanner from prolonged exposure to the sun, riding his passion and massive waves that seduces him with loud, rushing challenge like a siren’s call - like kenma’s mermaid song to him.

“is this okay?” hinata asks with a hand dragging up the sharp jut of bone on kenma’s hips, his gaze holding kenma in place with the sharp and undeterred focus to simply please kenma.

“yes,” kenma releases, a breath he didn’t realized he is holding now that breathing is not something as natural as seawater flowing through open gills lining in an arc at his sides even in his human form, and he quivers with a plea, “please, more.”

“oh, right, we don’t have time for teasing.” hinata’s mouth curls into a smile, wide and dazzling and kenma is mesmerized before he chokes on a sudden rush of pleasure.

the same pretty lips is stretched thin around the girth of his erection and how dangerous, kenma thinks, it’s the same one that knows where to and what does that could turn kenma’s inside into firework he can taste at this moment against the roof of his mouth. hinata is enthusiastic with his tongue and wonderfully experienced with every curve and plane of kenma’s body that kenma knows he can’t last long fighting against roaring noise of blood rushing in his ears and knot forming in his belly. he buckles over a particular broad lick and hollowed cheeks, back arching like a carefully crafted sculpture, caramel yellow strands caressed by wind brushing over petite, porcelain shoulder. a helpless cry tears through his chest and his toe curls against the frail structure of sand that gives in easily like his will when hinata is accounted for.

 

kenma doesn’t like to depend on others, prefer to work the kink out of things himself rather than to reach out towards others for help but he let hinata when he eases him back into the water with strong arms around the chest. hinata has his pineapple-printed, yellow-on-blue hawaiian shirt slung carelessly over the shoulder like an afterthought flapping against the sea breeze as he stand atop a stone slightly far out from the lagoon. the water is deep enough when sea level rises against full moon although there isn’t much cover from anyone working their rounds at the lighthouse on top of the cliff but hinata is attentive enough to work his way in the shadow of the dark and kenma can’t find in him to protest, being on land tires him out and being one with hinata seep whatever left he has. his limbs are heavy and sated and he simply trust the slightly shaking arms to lower him gently into the calm, night sea.

“almost there,” hinata grunts out between gritted teeth, knowing full well he need to take this slow because what to come is going to hurt kenma and he had witnessed it enough time to go through the process with a hint of care kenma never knows hinata possesses in him.

the sea water touches kenma’s toes and in a flash his body pulls tout against hinata, the latter going tense as well but still braces him so steady that a smile works through kenma despite the haze of pain sinking its claw all the way down his lower half. a weight of worry is heavy on hinata. he will never get used to seeing kenma like this - muscle spasming around rattling bones and teeth clacking against each other - no matter how many times he had gone through with it, wanting to swallow the hurt and takes it all for himself in kenma’s stead. kenma grunts out a sob and hinata, better than he did the first time around, leans in and kisses his attention away into a whirlwind, waiting it out as smooth skin breaks and morphs and gives away to an emerald hue transparency growing across them - a tail taking the place where a pair of legs should be.

“i hate seeing you like that,” hinata comments once kenma finally catches his breathe around fading pulse of pain lacing the deep of his muscle. hinata crouches down and let kenma slides into the water, the scatter of stars reflected on water surface reaches just shy above his shoulder and soaks the tip of silky strands running down his back and hinata can almost see the stars woven into every inch of kenma. he stands out with a glow against the black stretch of canvas that clears into the background and none hinata can do to cover kenma’s brilliance at this moment.

“it’s dangerous for us to approach the land without our human legs,” kenma states in a matter of fact tone, the tense in his muscle melting into the ease of being in his environment. his tails follows the gentle wave of sea current, staying afloat so he can drags the tick of their time and ignores the incessant nag at the back of his mind to return to his colony. “and you can’t meet me in the sea because you can’t breathe underwater.”

“i know and it sucks,” hinata groans long and a frown pinches on his lips. “why are you the only one who can be on land and in the sea?”

“do you want to go through our colony’s history class with kuroo again?” kenma offers and he held back the bubble of laughter threatening to pass between lips when hinata’s face blanched at the suggestion.

“no thanks, tell him i said ‘hi’ later.” hinata drops down onto the uneven surface of the rock, surf jeans riding up to his calf. he let his legs hang over the edge, warm seawater reaching his ankle and soaking the seam of his jeans. “sing for me?”

“sing what?”

“the one you sang when we met.” hinata grins and all kenma’s defense crumble like sandcastle against the ocean wave.

“you’re a sap,” kenma grumbles, disdain over the request, but he clears his throat and let a soft tune flows out soothing and cool, nightingale reaching for the moon in the middle of a summer night’s dream, until the strenuous heat between them is a mere glow of burn out coal at the back of their mind in favor to the tinge of salt in his breath and hinata’s finger in his hair. hinata smiles and kenma stumbles over the tight constrict in his chest, is slowly getting used to seeing the sun out in the midst of black ink of the night and his last note, what’s been told as the little mermaid call for his beloved prince, holds long in the air and falls into a silence.

it’s hinata who breaks them, fingers holding up the tip of warm yellow strands before it slips naturally between his fingers. “night is getting late, you should be–”

“does this taste good?” kenma cuts hinata off midsentence, the latter stumbling into a halt with a conflicted look. kenma pinches on the fabric of hinata’s shirt, scrutinizing the fruit printed on it as if they have nothing else in this world to worry over.

“what does it taste like?”

hinata blinks, slightly taken aback by the random question. “it taste like,… sweet and sunshine?”

“sunshine,” kenma muses, “i want to try it.”

“i’ll bring it over to you.” hinata huffs, dedication drawn on his face and kenma laughs, the soft, ringing sound spilling easily and he pokes a finger to hinata’s stomach.

“you can’t surf holding a pineapple.”

“watch me.”

“don’t get yourself killed after all the trouble i went through to save you in the first place,” kenma’s voice drawls with the recess of a laughter.

“fine, i’ll ride a boat out to the open sea and meet you there.”

“you’ll get seasick.”

hinata grunts and kicks up against the water, breaking the calm surface and kenma pushes himself back to put a small distance from the raining water droplets. “i’m trying to get that fix, okay.” hinata says and at the pointed look he received from kenma, his whining doubles over. “i really am!”

“of course, of course.” kenma gives in, fingers still ghostly touching hinata’s legs over the distance and a smile tugs on his lips. “where are you surfing next?”

“south cape. will you watch?” hinata shivers slightly, buttoning his shirt now to brace for the cold although he isn’t really sure it’s the wind or kenma working his way on him again. “i’ll do better if i know you’re watching.”

“always will,” voice hushed, a mix of inept and shyness and kenma braces himself against the stone. he pushes himself up, jagged edges digging into the soft muscle of his palm and he quietly leans in for a kiss that hinata shifts all his weight forward to meet for, sliding into a perfect fit. brash, bold pressure works on mute, steady pressure and soft give of lips parting open for a welcome, yielding for each other until their heart thunders with every quiver of slick tongue united in a dance. when kenma pulls away it’s with a nip on swollen lips - hinata groaning at the back of his throat at canine dragging against rosy tiers - his mouth is tingling and his head heavy with hinata’s essence. kenma takes a moment to gather himself and he curves his back, line shifting until his shoulder blade seems like touching each other and he dives into the water, tail flicking in the air catching moonlight shimmers against translucent scale - he isn’t vain but the ardent look on hinata when he puts on a show gives warmth to his seawater-soaked skin.

“until the next full moon,” hinata whispers with an ache in his heart he can’t shake.

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream with me on tumblr: kuroo-tetsurone 
> 
> also psst,, i'm taking prompts for haikyuu (rarepairs) atm so drop some on ask/msg if you hve any headcanon etc you would like to see written in pure word vomit o/


End file.
